


Three's A Crowd

by adecutegirlz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fucking, M/M, abandoned, awful title, idk what else, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adecutegirlz/pseuds/adecutegirlz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has dreams about Zayn. Harry suggests something lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i recieved a lot of positive - and negative - feedback about my last fic. Although it was in the tags that I copied her fic. I was out of ideas.  
> I update from phone, my iPad's being horrible. I apologize for short chapters but i get three up at once so don't fret. I live for comment and kudos - hint.

It began with the Twitter questions.

Louis harmlessly opened his twitter, bored while Harry was out with The Hipster Dickface (Nick) and scrolled through his mentions. He skipped past the screaming fan-girl posts but his eye caught one particular one.

@curlzzradorbz louis is cheating on harry, larry fans! check out this pic:

Louis obeyed the fan, and saw a pic of him and Zayn kissing. Well, they weren't actually, but it looked really convincing.

Then one tiny thought flickered through his mind.

I wouldn't mind if we were.

xoxox

From then on, Louis could think of nothing else. He imagined Zayn's pink, pouty lips on his, the feel of his huge bulge grinding dirtily against his', and even wanked to the thoughts of Zayn sucking him off.

And the most shameful thing of it all was that he, Louis, was dating Harry.

No, he still loved Harry. Yes.

But then why was he having such perveted thoughts about Zayn?

xoxox

Louis jerked awake to the feel of cool, wet sticky fluid covering his crotch area.

Oh, no. Not again!

Shit. He could still remember that dream, the one where Zayn fucked him into the matress until he was sure he would never be able to walk, the sucked him off after.

Louis had never felt so dirty in his life.

He climbed out of bed, taking extra care not to wake Harry and slipped into the bathroom. He wiped himself clean and changed his boxers, trying to push the remnants of that delicious dream from his mind.

When he got back to the room, though, Harry was awake, scrabbling for the light. "What's up, Lou? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Haz. Go back to sleep."

"Was it a dream?"

Louis sighs. He doesn't like to keep thing from Harry. "Yes. Yes, it was."

"Nightmare?"

"No, not really."

"Come to bed, Lou, let's talk about it."

Louis clambers into the bed, half- heartedly and sits up.

"What happened?"

"I had a dream."

Harry snorts. "Yeah. I know that much."

"Shut up and let me tell."

Harry mumbles, but keeps quiet.

"It was a wet dream. About Zayn."

Louis closes his eyes and waits for the spiel that should certainly come out of Harry's mouth, about cheating and the sorts, but there's complete silence. Louis opens one eye and meets Harry's calm gaze.

"Right. About Zayn. And what happened?"

Louis gapes. "I thought you'd be mad!"

"But I'm not. It's natural. What happened?"

"Harry, I am not giving you the details!"

"Hey, I want to do better!"

xoxox

Harry fucked the brains out of Louis, and that was over.

Except it wasn't.

The dreams came back in full force.

Louis tired to avoid Zayn now, but that was impossible. Especially now as they were about to go on tour. Harry understood his need to dodge Zayn, but Zayn himself was offended. "He never wants to go out with me!" he yelled, and Zayn never yelled. Especially about someone NOT wanting to go out with him. Hell, people would kill to go out with Zayn.

"He's tired," Harry would soothe, and that would be over. But not now.

"Louis!" Harry yells, slamming the front door shut. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" Louis hollers. "In the room!"

Harry climbs up the stairs and flings open their room door.

"Louis, why didn't you go with Zayn to pick out his clothes for the wedding?" Harry asks with all the calm he could muster. He was angry. You can't just pass up shopping with a best mate for their wedding because of a silly dream.

"Uh, I had a headache," Louis lies.

"You can't fool me. It's the dream, isn't it?"

Louis' eyes drops to the bedsheets and he sits there, picking at a corner. "It's just awkward," he says. "I mean, going shopping with a friend you really want to fuck?"

"We go shopping all the time."

Louis snorts. "That's different. We're not just friends." 

"Then why don't you just fuck him?"

Louis' head snaps up and the whole room is quiet.

Then Louis breathes, "You'd let me?"

"With me," Harry says.

The whole room is silent again. Then, "A threesome?"

"If you're up for it," Harry says. He hears Louis' breath quicken as images form in his head.

"Shit. Shit, okay. I'm in."

xoxox

All that's left is for Zayn to agree.

Louis walks in Zayn's apartment one day, yells, "I'm home!" and plops domn in Zayn's lap. Zayn, unfazed, takes another sip of his beer as if he hasn't got one-hundred-and-twenty-pounds worth of boy in his lap. Louis wirggles around on his lap to get comfy, 'comfy' being his arse directly on Zayn's crotch.

Zayn chokes on his beer as Louis wirggles some more on Zayn's crotch, smiles sweetly up and him and chirps, "What are we watching?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. It's horrible. Happy Christmas in advance!

Zayn couldn't take it anymore.

If it wasn't Louis, it was Harry. Two of them were constantly flirting with him, brushing their hands against places they weren't supposed to touch. Maybe it was Zayn's imagination, but did they want to fuck him or what?

xoxox

Zayn was coming back from Perrie's house. He was tired but excited. They had gone far in planning the wedding that was surely going to be perfect.  
The lights were on when zayn pulled into the driveway. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Only one bandmate had the key: Louis. This was going to be a long night.

"Zaynie poo!" was the first thing Zayn heard as he stepped into the house. He suddenly staggered back with Louis' weight as Louis jumped on him. When Louis finally let him go, Zayn nearly choked on his spit. Louis was wearing red furry boxers and a red hat was perched jauntily on his head.

"Don't you like it? It was Harry's idea."

"Uhm. Yeah. It's, uh. Merry?"

Louis threw his head back and laughed, even though it wasn't funny. But all Zayn saw was his long, slender throat just begging to be marked, and that tan torso, stretched out for him to lick. And he really wanted to lick it.

Zayn staggered to a chair and took a seat, because his legs would have given out any moment from then. The unfortunate thing was that Louis plopped back down in his lap and nuzzled his neck. "Mm, you smell nice, Zaynie."

Zayn was having trouble breathing. Every hair on his neck was raised and he had a severe case of goosebumps.

Slowly, but surely, Louis' hips began to circle. With every twist, Zayn's breath hitched. Louis, what was he doing?

"Louis, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel good, what else?"

Louis began to kiss slowly up Zayn's neck. He mouthed and sucked at a particular spot, vicious until Zayn let out a small whimper. Louis raised his head up and their mouths smashed together. Louis is a good kisser, Zayn thought idly, as their tongues swirled together. Louis pulled away only to help Zayn take his shirt off. Zayn sighed in relief as bare skin met bare skin. Suddenly, Louis ground down extra hard and Zayn's brain turned to pudding. He wanted nothing more than Louis's mouth on him at that moment. As if Louis read his mind, he began sliding down Zayn's body until he was on his knees. Zayn's mouth went dry as soon as Louis' hand touched his bulge. Louis unbuttoned his trousers and tugged the tight denim down. He immediately latched his mouth to the cloth covered cock right in front of him, mouthing and sucking. "D-don't be a tease," Zayn whined. He couldn't help the small thrust he gave when Louis giggled. "Take it off."

Louis grudgingly obliged. Immediately it was out of the way, he gave Zayn's cock a long, slow lick to the underside. Zayn moaned, long and low. Encouraged, Louis sucked the head into his mouth. Zayn groaned as he dug his tongue into the slit. "Shit, your mouth," Zayn grunted. "Feels like heaven."

In response, Louis sunk down on Zayn's cock. He took all of it in one go. Zayn could feel his climax coming. Well, shit. This did not last long.

"Louis - about to -"

Louis merely hummed around Zayn's cock. Zayn lost it, came so hard that he saw stars. Louis sucked him through it, sucking him dry. When he was too sensitive, Louis pulled off.

"That was something," he grinned. Zayn was too boneless to do anything, only shrug. "Thanks," he managed weakly and nearly almost falls asleep, just in time to hear Louis say, "My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iam halfdead sosorry fior any mistakesd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, that was bad.  
> Next chapter, smut. Anyone?


End file.
